It is known to provide flexible overlays for electrical switches for protection against, for example, the ingress of water when the switch is operating in damp or humid conditions. Such overlays serve a protective function.
FIG. 1a illustrates a plan view and FIG. 1b a cross-sectional elevation view of a pushbutton switch 100 as known in the prior art incorporating pushbutton 110 for switch operation, faceplate 120 and protective membrane overlay 130.
FIG. 2a illustrates a plan view and FIG. 2b a cross-sectional elevation view of a rocker switch 200 as known in the prior art incorporating rocker 210 for switch operation, faceplate 220 and protective membrane overlay 230.
An example of a switch incorporating such a protective overlay is described in European patent no. EP 653769 B1. The electrical switch of this patent is a rocker switch with a front protection cap which does not inhibit the normal operation of the switch, but which provides protection for the inner workings of the switch from conditions of high humidity or in the presence of liquids.
It would be desirable to address shortcomings of known electrical switches and overlays to incorporate additional functions.